


Vena Amoris: My Promise of Love

by xspica



Series: A series of short Johnlock stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, proposal, proposal!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, do you know why the wedding ring is worn on the ring finger on the left hand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vena Amoris: My Promise of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of a series of short johnlock stories that are meant to be read alone and they are not linked to the other stories. 
> 
> Information on the Vena Amoris is taken from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vena_amoris). 
> 
> I posted a tumblr post where people can reblog my post and I will write a short johnlock story for them. So this is for one of the users. Decided to share. The inspiration of this story was actually from a conversation I had with my ex-boyfriend many years ago. He shared with me why wedding rings are placed on the ring finger. It's a very romantic idea and a very sad memory, but it is also a beautiful inspiration. 
> 
> To me, rings are really physical manifestations of the promises of love that one can give to another. So yeap.

> _Vena Amoris:_
> 
> _1\. Vein of love_
> 
> _2. Traditional belief established that this vein ran directly from the heart to the fourth finger of the left hand. This theory has been cited in western cultures as one of the reasons the engagement ring and/or wedding ring was placed on the ring finger._

 

* * *

"John, do you know why the wedding ring is worn on the ring finger on the left hand?" Sherlock asked. John looked up from his newspaper to look at the man sitting across him, a little confused, "No, I don’t. Why do you ask?"

Sherlock ignored John’s question and carried on to say, “People used to believed that a vein on the ring finger on the left ran directly to the heart and as a result, people put a ring on it to signify the bonding between two people which we know as marriage. I find that notion extremely ridiculous.”

John frowned, not understanding where the conversation was going.”And?” Sherlock stood up from his seat, knelt on one knee before John and reached into his pocket. He looked straight into John’s eyes, speaking softly. "But for you, I wish to be ridiculous."

In his palm, there lies a silver ring with an inscription on the inside: My Promise of Love.

 


End file.
